


Held Tenderly

by Wingzrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cruciatus, F/M, Fem!Harry, Multi, Sky!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: It all started with a board Reborn taking the bus. You never know who you'll meet on a bus.





	1. It all started on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note to the reader: Hi! Hope you enjoy my new story. :) I just wanted to say really quickly, that this story begins after the HP story, but before the prolog (which this story completely ignores). The KHR part takes place after Reborn teaches Tsunayoshi Sawada, but Tsuna is not yet anything more than the Heir. He hasn't taken over running the Vongola family. The Arcobaleno curse has already been broken. :)
> 
> This story is based around a fem!Harry (named Sirina). It is also probably going to be a harem-story, so if you don't like those types of things, don't read it. Thanks!

* * *

 

The bus was noisy, crowded, and irritating. Leaning on one of the poles that was spaced evenly along the inside of the center aisle of the bus, Reborn wondered why he was even on the bus. No specific duty or task required he be on a bus. The only reason he'd gotten on the infernal human sardine can was his own whim. The old need for excitement and chaos had reared up that morning and bit him. Lacking anything exciting in his immediate vicinity, and being bored of his usual victims, Reborn had boarded the bus and hoped for the best. A fact he highly regretted at this moment. Suddenly Reborn's internal chaos detector shot upwards to the top.

            “Is there a doctor on the bus?!” Someone shouted as people crowded away from a point further back in the bus. Reborn pulled a stethoscope from his bag of costumes, hung it around his neck and made his way over to where a girl was seizing and spasming on the ground.

            “I'm a doctor.” Reborn told the panicked man who'd knelt next to the girl and tried to stop her from injuring herself in her seizures. In the guise of taking the girls' pulse, Reborn reached down and allowed his flames to leak from his two fingertips into the girls' system. To his surprise, there was no visible internal cause to the seizures. No signal from her brain or muscles seemed to be causing the problem. Her nerves seemed to be firing all at once, with no cause. With a frown, Reborn turned his attention to the young man.

            “My friend has a clinic near here. Go tell the bus driver to stop, I'll get her to the clinic safely.” Reborn ordered. The young man, who seemed to not have any personal attachment to the girl, didn't question Reborn's orders. He let go of the flailing limbs, which Reborn quickly pinned, and quickly made his way to the driver. Moments later the bus jerked to a stop and Reborn gathered the girl into his arms. He was careful to pin her arms to her sides and cradle her head so she wouldn't injure either of them. He hopped off the bus and quickly made his way into the nearest building. The bus sped back into motion, and no one from the bus followed. Reborn shook his head at the naivety of people. He could just as easily have kidnapped the girl. Still, it worked for him so he didn't think much more on it. The building he'd entered seemed to be some sort of business. Reborn used the wall to help him hold the girl for a moment while he dug out a cellphone. He spent a moment being grateful for being full sized without the curse, as he'd never have been able to carry the girl around otherwise. He cursed slightly when he couldn't find the cellphone. Leon, waking to the sound of his partners' cursing, slid down onto Reborn's should and shifted into a cellphone.

            “Thanks, Leon. Call Mammon, please.” Reborn directed. A moment later the sound of dialing filled his ear. Within two rings the mist answered.

            “Time is money.” Mammon snapped in lieu of greeting.

            “I need myself, the person I'm holding, and Shamal transported to my nearest safe house.” Reborn replied briskly. “I know the fee per person and short notice. Take it directly from my account.” He added before Mammon could go into the spiel. Without warning Reborn found himself back at the apartment he'd left that morning. The phone dial tone sounded, and Reborn sighed as Leon changed back to his chameleon self. Reborn carefully plucked Leon from his shoulder and moved him to the back of an arm chair. Next he laid the girl, who was still jerking in all directions, onto his table. Just as he'd deposited his burden, Shamal appeared on the other side of the table, a raised glass of wine in his hand.

            “My dear...” the doctor was saying when he registered the change in location. His face turned thunderous. “Reborn.” the doctor growled flatly, eyes flashing violently.

            “Be angry later, this girl is having seizures and there seems to be no cause.” Reborn ordered. For a moment it looked like the doctor would ignore him and start a fight. At length, though, Shamal's shoulders slumped and he turned to the patient. His hands wreathed in indigo mist flames and he let his hand float above the girls' sternum. He frowned as he, too, found no obvious problem other than all of her nerves deciding to fire randomly. He delved deeper, automatically reaching for the patient's own flames to help diagnose what didn't belong.

Despite training Tsunayoshi, Reborn wasn't really known for slumming it with civilians so perhaps Shamal could be forgiven for assuming the girl was mafia with active flames. He felt a slight resistance between his indigo flames and the source of the girls' own flames. With a feeling like a pin going through a rubber band, the resistance gave way before his will and he grasped her flames. Suddenly an inferno of amber flames flared up and out of the girl. The flames reached for Shamal and Reborn in the same instant. The flames seemed to slip off of Shamal, but Reborn's own flames clung to hers, both yellow and amber twining together and solidifying into a bond stronger than any Reborn or Shamal had ever seen.

            “Shamal.” Reborn rasped, stunned but mind still functioning. Shamal turned from looking at the bond to meet Reborn's eyes. “She was a civilian.” He informed the startled doctor. Shamal cursed under his breath. He wanted to apologize, but since she was now Reborn's Sky, felt that would be a very dangerous idea. Instead he turned back to the patient.

            “ 'Ciaosu' indeed...” Shamal muttered, watching the new sun guardian out of the corner of his eyes. Shamal could feel the danger radiating from his old mentor and friend. A newly bonded guardian always felt clingy and even more overly protective of their Sky than one used to the bond. In cases like this, where the Sky was in danger and there was no clear target, the new guardian became an unpredictable danger to all except their Sky and the Sky's other guardians. “Reborn, I need you to focus your flames on activating the cells around her nerve endings to healing as rapidly as they are being injured. This will keep her condition from worsening while I search for the problem.” Shamal ordered. Reborn nodded tersely and his own Sun flames rolled off of his entire body and into hers. Once Reborn had focused all of his attention on his Sky, Shamal turned his own attention back to their patient. His flames started at the ends of the girls nerves and slowly inched their way towards the brain. As he went, Shamal slowly started to notice something odd. In some places there seemed to be a dark...almost corrupt layer between the girl's nerves and the rest of her body.

            “Corrupted mist flames?” He wondered. In some places the nerve showed through patches of the dark covering, which was how Shamal noticed it in the first place.  Carefully Shamal slipped his flames between the nerves and their dark covering. The covering resisted at first, slipping around his flames like oil, but Shamal hardened his resolve. Slowly at first, and then faster and faster as his flames got the hang of it, his mist gathered up all the misty, oily coating from all of her nerves. As his flames left each area, carrying the contaminate, Shamal could feel Reborn's flames swoop in and heal all the cells left behind. Shamal began to inspect the nerves themselves for damage as the corrupt darkness was pulled from the girls' body to hover in a ball covered in mist flame next to his own body. To Shamal's dismay, everywhere the darkness covered lacked a myelin sheath. That was most of her body. He had seen something like this once, but it had been in the recovered files after the Estraneo massacre. Then it had been done purposefully. He hoped this was not the same. Suddenly he noticed Reborn's flames moving in to fix the damage done to the myelin sheaths. Quickly his flames intercepted Reborn's, bringing them to a standstill. 

            “Shamal.” Reborn growled, half warning half question. Shamal shook his head.

            “The Estraneo did a study on this kind of damage. Sun flames will make it worse, permanently crippling the individual. I can use my flames to force the body to start regrowing the myelin sheaths on its own, but that's it. Otherwise there will be much more severe pain and problems that result.” Shamal informed his friend. Reborn snarled silently but withdrew his flames from the nerves. Once the last of the darkness was gone, Shamal made one last tweak. “I am setting a mist barrier in her mind for now. She won't feel any pain from her nerves while they are recovering. The barrier will slowly dissolve from each nerve over time, but until then she will have to be extremely careful. She won't be able to feel if she gets hurt, either. So getting cut, running into things, whatever it is she won't be able to assess the damage herself. I'll need to do a check up on her once every couple weeks to make sure everything is healing right, but she should be okay otherwise.” Shamal explained to the intently listening Reborn.

            “What about healing other injuries? Can I use my flames on those, or are my flames off-limits for her until the sheaths have finished regrowing?” Reborn demanded. Shamal paused to think for a minute.

            “I don't think your flames will hurt her, so long as you don't touch the nerves or the barriers I put up.” Shamal answered at length. This seemed to relieve Reborn, for his shoulders loosened slightly.

            “Can I move her? Will she be able to walk if she can't feel anything? Should I wake her or let her sleep?” He worried. Shamal smiled slightly at his old mentor.

            “Let her wake naturally. The sleep will be good to help her body recharge after being healed. You can move her. She can walk, but it isn't the safest thing for her. I suggest that she only walk at home, and maybe in a sort of therapy environment. I can do therapy with her twice a week, or you can find another flame user who will understand and who specializes in physical therapy around mist flames for healing. I highly recommend she use a wheel chair when outside of the home. If you want me to do the physical therapy, you'll have to move closer to the hospital I work at. I have a regular schedule now, after all. Any other questions?” Shamal asked, and Reborn shook his head.

“Good, let me know if you come up with any others or if you want me to do the physical therapy. Now, send me back, please.” Shamal replied shortly. “My date better not have abandoned me...” He grumbled under his breath. Reborn called Mammon up and Shamal vanished. With the mist gone, Reborn gently lifted his new Sky and carried her carefully into his bedroom. With extreme care he placed her in the bed and drew the covers over her. The girl had not yet awoken since he'd met her, and Reborn sort of dreaded explaining everything to her.

The reactions of civilians to the Mafia was not a secret. She was his Sky now, though, and he'd do his best to be what she wanted and needed. Reborn turned to walk out of the room and make himself some lunch, but found at the threshold to the door that he could not force himself to leave the room. He turned back to look at his Sky, pulse rocketing at the thought that something may have happened while his back was turned. The girl lay still on the bed, her pale skin no longer flushed as it had been during her seizures, long black hair spread out around her face like a silky river.  Her long dark lashes fluttered gently as her eyes moved beneath the lids. He hoped she was having pleasant dreams now.

 Reborn drew his reading chair over next to the bed and settled himself in to keep a vigil. He wasn't sure how long she would be asleep, but it was clear the bond and his new instincts wouldn't let him leave her unconscious and alone. He had seen many a new guardian go through this process, back when he was still teaching Skies, but he'd never imagined exactly how hard it truly was. This experience gave him a lot more sympathy for Tsuna's guardians, most of whom he had not allowed to live with Tsuna.

            “ _It was a wonder their bonds didn't drive them all crazy_ ,” he thought. Reborn forced himself to sit still in his chair, despite the new instincts making his sun flames roar through his veins with the need to do something. Luckily for Reborn, the girl started stirring after only a half an hour. He'd been worried she might sleep through the afternoon until at least the next day. As her eyelids began to drift open, Reborn caught his first glimpse of her eyes. Though they appeared unfocused, her beautiful emerald colored irises took his breath away. He had never seen or heard of that shade before. It looked as though someone had taken two perfect emeralds and back lit them with a white light so that they glowed. He leaned forward slightly, drawing her attention. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she saw movement and tried to focus on him.

            “How do you feel?” He asked softly, doing his utmost to make sure he didn't scare her with the energy thrumming through him and seeking to burst out of every pore.

            “I....” She started to say, then paused. “I feel a lot better. Where am I? Who are you? Do you have my glasses?” She replied. Reborn noted she didn't ask what had happened, so this obviously wasn't a first-time occurrence.

            “You started to have seizures on the bus. I am a doctor, and when I couldn't find what was wrong, I brought you here to have a friend treat you. He specializes in finding and curing unusual diseases, illnesses, and disorders.” Reborn explained. “You didn't have any glasses when I arrived on the scene, I'm afraid. They're probably still on the bus. I can take you to get new ones, when you are ready.” He informed her regretfully. Her face smoothed out, and her cheeks pinked slightly.

            “Thank you. I appreciate your help. My name is Sirina Black.” She murmured, bowing her head slightly as she sat up.

            “You are welcome, Miss Black. My name is Reborn. There are a few things you need to be aware of. I wish it could wait until you have glasses, but these are rather important. First, there was an unknown substance or power covering almost all of your nerves. My friend has removed the substance that seems to have been causing the problem.” Reborn began to inform her, and paused when a look of shock covered her face. It wasn't so much the shock as the fact that she was shocked someone had removed whatever the substance was. He would have thought she'd be surprised there was something covering her nerves and causing the problems.

“But the substance seems to have eroded the protective sheath that covers the nerves. For now, he has covered the nerves in a protective barrier to prevent you from feeling the pain from the nerves until the sheath is regrown. Though the sheath would not normally regrow, my friend has a specialized procedure which allows both the shielding and forces the body to regrow the sheath. Until the sheaths regrow, you will not be able to receive impulses from the nerves normally. This means you won't be able to tell if you get hurt. He said you will need to use a wheel chair when not at home, and do physical therapy twice a week to insure your muscles don't atrophy while the sheaths are regrowing. You will also need supervision to insure you aren't injured without your notice. That's the first bit of news. And, believe it or not, the easier part.” Reborn explained. To his delight, Sirina Black followed the explanation easily and seemed to have no questions.

            “The hard part?” Sirina prompted after it was clear Reborn was waiting for a reply. Reborn took a deep breath and paused.

            “What do you know about the Mafia and flames?” He asked softly. She gave him a funny look.

            “Not much. I have a friend whose family is involved with the mafia, but he won't tell me anything about it.” She admitted. Reborn released the breath he'd been holding.

            “Well, I'm going to have to tell you about it now. I apologize, but because I was the one who brought you to him, my friend Dr. Shamal automatically assumed you were one of us. You see, in the Mafia, there are people who have special gifts. These inner powers are known as Flames of Dying Will. They are called this because it used to be that the flames only activated accidentally during traumatic situations which would most likely kill the person activating them. It is said the will not to let something kill you, or not to die, is what activates Dying will flames. Nowadays there are other ways to activate flames, but that is the basics of them. Everyone has their own type of flame, a flame which stems from an individual’s soul and reflects who they are. There are two known main groups of flame users. The first, too which I and now you as well, belong to is Flames of the Sky. The second is Flames of the Earth. In the first set, there are seven types of flames. The first, which is the most important and rare, is the Sky flame. This is the type of flame you have, Miss Black. The flame is amber in color, and its special property is harmonization. If you hold your hand out in front of you and concentrate with all of your will on it, you should be able to form a ball of flame or a lick of flame on your palm.” Reborn instructed. Sirina stared at him, eyes still slightly unfocused, seeming to decide if she could trust what he said. Reborn didn't flinch under her steady gaze and she nodded. She held out her hand, palm up, as Reborn had instructed. To Reborn's surprise, the flame instantly formed on her palm. As she inspected the flame with her other hand, Sirina spoke up.

            “What does harmonization mean?” She asked. Reborn smiled gently.

            “Skies are known as the 'home' of the other elements. Skies are leaders, and much like the person themselves their flames have a 'charisma' of their own. The Sky flame draws in people with other flame types that are as strong or less strong than their own flames. A basic sky will form bonds with at least one of each element. The stronger the sky is, the more likely they are to have multiple elements. Don't be afraid though, the bond goes both ways. It's like...the myth of the soul mate, almost. Two souls who match each other in strength, will power, and personality are capable of bonding together. The other flame users, known as elements of the Sky, don't share bonds with each other, though. Except through their Sky. Because these other flame users, or elements, long for a bond with a sky to complete them; and because Skies are so rare an element, Skies are highly precious to us as a culture. As a set, a Sky's job is to look after and care for their element. A Sky's flames welcome and complete the other elements flames. The relationship between a Sky and an element is sacrosanct. It is more personal and permanent than any other bond. Even marriage. It literally ties the two people's souls together.” Reborn watched Sirina as he talked, looking for any signs of a breakdown or refusal to believe what he was saying.

            “So...you're saying I need to find these...elements? Or are you saying I have to be careful because they are trying to find me? I can see all sorts of ways unscrupulous people could try to force such a bond...”Sirina asked, and several faces of enemies flashed before her minds eye. Reborn snarled lowly at the thought of anyone trying to force a bond with his Sky. At the vicious sound, Sirina jumped and looked at Reborn warily.

            “I apologize.” He murmured soothingly. “You should know, while healing you, Shamal accidentally activated your flames. Our flames bonded together, yours and mine. I was not trying to force a bond on you, or even to bond at all.” Reborn admitted slightly sheepishly. Sirina's brow furrowed once more, but Reborn continued before she could ask her question. If she interrupted, he wasn't sure he'd be able to finish. “When an element bonds to a Sky, both sides gain new...instincts I suppose you would call them. Our souls instinctively know how precious we are to one another. An element bonded to a Sky is known as a 'Guardian'. We become very protective of our Sky, in some instances viciously so. I promise you, Sirina, no one is going to force you to bond with them. Ever. I won't allow them to try. You do need a full set of guardians, however. One from each flame type. This is because while the Sky gives guardians a home and companion, as well as being the leader of their group, the elements also give things to the Sky. Protection, as I already mentioned. Sky charisma is no joke. The stronger the Sky is, the stronger their charisma and draw is. You, as one strong enough to draw and bond with me, are probably the strongest Sky alive. Your flames will draw all types to you, and they won't all be friendly. You need elements to keep you safe. While I would like to believe I am strong enough to keep you safe on my own, I do have to sleep sometime. My guardian instincts will not allow me to leave you unattended for long. The newer the bond is, the more true this will be. Income is another thing usually provided. The most crucial benefit, however, is that the guardians draw off the extra power you put off. This prevents your body being overloaded by your own flames of the soul and shutting down. The power is used to maintain the bond. Any leftover power generally either attracts more guardians if you need them, or bleeds off into the world.” He finished.

            “If I'm a Sky, and they are so sought after....why did you not try to bond? Didn't you want to? Do you feel forced?” Sirina asked shyly, a tone of worry thick in her voice. Reborn sighed, running a hand through his hair.

            “I've always wanted a Sky. However, I am one of what is known as the 'strongest eight' flame users in the world. One of the few people a Sky cannot draw is someone stronger than them. The strongest Sky at the time already had a full set of guardians, and did not need or want any more. So all the people who tried to draw my flame in and bond with me....well they weren't strong enough. I ended up giving up hope of finding my own Sky. Plus, every time someone tries to draw your flames and fails...it hurts. Especially if we fight the bond because we don't want it. It is...not pleasant. So I stopped trying to find a Sky, but I never stopped _wanting_ one.” He replied gently. Sirina smiled timidly at him and let her flame dwindle away from sight. Reborn stood and moved to sit on the bed next to Sirina.

            “Here, let me show you how you can tell if you have a bond with someone without seeing it happen. Close your eyes.” He instructed softly. Sirina's eyes fluttered shut. She felt warm and safe with Reborn sitting next to her. It was a novel concept to Sirina, who had always felt tense and wary when someone else was near her. “Focus on the center of yourself. It will feel much like your flames do. Have you found it?” He continued, then waited for Sirina to nod. Once she had, he continued. “Now focus on the Sun, the feeling it gives you like warmth and life.” He could tell once Sirina had found it, for her eyes flew open and she stared at him in amazement.

            “I can feel you...!” She breathed in awe, and Reborn felt warmth flow through him as Sirina caressed their bond in her mind.

            “Yes.” He breathed. “Normally you'd just think of whatever you know about the person, or for a new bond. Now that you've felt one, however, it will be easier for you to find any new bonds. Not that there should be any without your consent in the future.” Reborn added, his eyes a little dazed as she continued stroking the bond with her flames. “Princess, that feels wonderful, but you should probably not do that for too long.” Reborn cautioned regretfully, his eyes sharp and focused on her. “Not while the bond is so new, anyways.” He added. She stopped messing with their bond, and he wanted to groan in disappointment, but stayed silent so he wouldn't confuse her. “Now, are you hungry, my Sky? It's just past lunchtime.” He asked her. Sirina nodded her head cautiously.

            “Good, because I'm excited to cook for you.” He confided in her. Then he paused. “I think that may be one of my new instincts....providing for you. Hmmm....” He pondered as he wandered out the door. He wondered why it was so easy to leave her alone in the bedroom by herself this time, and concluded it must be because this time she was conscious. As Reborn set the pasta to boil, Sirina joined him in the kitchen. He kept a wary eye on her, worried she might somehow hurt herself. His mind, genius by most standards, filled with over ten thousand ways she could injure herself from the bed to the stool she sat on, but he pushed those thoughts forcefully from his head. As quickly as he could, reborn filled a plate with a simple carbonara pasta, some fish, a little salad, and a piece of cantaloupe. He also placed a glass of water next to it. Sirina smiled at him gently, and the smile made Reborn feel warm all over. To his surprise, he felt rather like an infatuated teenager. Suddenly all of Gokudera's behavior around Tsunayoshi made so much more sense. He apologized mentally to the boy for misjudging him. Sirina made a small noise of appreciation, and Reborn felt heat kiss his cheeks. He quickly plated up his own meal and dug in where he stood on the other side of the counter. Once they were finished, Reborn quickly washed up the dishes and set them to dry.

            “So … what happens now?” Sirina wondered. Reborn smiled at her again, feeling a bit like a fool for smiling so often.

            “That depends on you, princess. I don't have any jobs currently. Do you have a job?  You sound British. Are you on vacation, or did you move to Italy? I know so little about you, my Sky. I'd like to get to know you better.” Reborn replied, turning slightly so he was leaning against the sink behind him instead of standing directly across from Sirina. Sirina's lips tilted up slightly at the corners as she watched him.

            “I am on vacation. Traveling, really. As we are soul-bonded, I guess I'm allowed to tell you the full circumstances. I'm a witch, you see. Wand-waving, potion brewing, magic using witch.” Sirina began, smiling at Reborn's raised eyebrow. “I know, it seems impossible to someone not a part of that world. But it's true. Back in the UK, about a year ago, there was a huge civil war amongst the magical population. I was...very involved in the fight. It's important to understand, there are many wonderful things magic can do....but there are also very many awful things it can do. Much like anything else in life, really, it depends on the user. Anyways, I was working with the resistance against those who amounted to terrorists. At one point I was caught and interrogated for information. The worst part was I had no idea what they were talking about, mostly because I hadn't done what they accused me of. It didn't stop them from using magic to torture me for the information they wanted, though. The curse they used..”Sirina added.

            She when she noted Reborn's flinch at the word 'curse'. She made a mental note to question him about his reaction later. “The curse they used if it's held for too long, or a person is exposed to it too long, leaves really bad after effects or complications, I guess you might call them. I have a friend whose parents were under it so long they lost their minds. The dad is completely catatonic, the mother's barely there at all for example. As for me, I suffer after shocks. Kind of like an earth quake, I suppose. Sometimes, for no reason that the healers can figure out, I relapse to state where it's like I'm still under the curse being tortured. The seizures you saw? The coating on my nerves? Those are after effects of the curse.” Reborn growled under his breath as she described what had happened to her. Sirina continued, pretending to ignore the upset noise Reborn was making.

            “I have not been able to get and keep a job because I suffer so frequently from the seizures, or at least not one I'm qualified for or would enjoy. Luckily my parents and godfather left behind enough money I didn't have to worry about working. So I've just been traveling. That's what I was doing when I had the seizure on the bus. Sight seeing, mostly. Sometimes I visit magical enclaves around the world, where I can learn new types of magic and gather knickknacks.” Here she smiled sheepishly at him. “Mostly I've just been drifting, looking for purpose in my life.” She added sadly. Then she seemed to brighten. “And look! Here you are! What about you? You said you're in the mafia? Do you have a family? An assigned job? I think my friend Z is an assassin, not that he'll admit it.” Sirina added brightly. Reborn hesitated, knowing her civilian background, but she'd taken everything really well so far. And she did say she thought her friend was an assassin...

            “I'm a hitman. No official family, though I have worked with the Vongola fairly often.” Reborn admitted gruffly. “I will do whatever you need, though. I've got enough money saved up that I will have no problem supporting both of us indefinitely. I am the worlds' best hitman, after all.” He boasted a little, watching Sirina's reaction intently. Truthfully he'd expected her to be scared of him now, or upset to be tied to a murderer-for-hire, or something. To his surprise, she just smiled at him.

            “Why don't we just see where life takes us while I'm recovering? I think, though, if you need to be this close to me all the time, we should get a bigger place to stay.” Sirina suggested. “I also think you'll need to put your career on hold while I'm recovering, since it seems to send your instincts haywire. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or killed on a job because I was distracting.” She added with a frown. Reborn nodded. He'd already planned on not taking jobs while she was recovering.

            “We can do that. Do you want to stay in Italy, or go elsewhere?” He agreed. Sirina shrugged.

            “It doesn't really matter to me. My friends back home are all busy with jobs and starting families...so I'm kind of the odd girl out, you know? But it's not like they'd have time to hang out all the time. Besides, I like making new friends.” Sirina sighed. Reborn rubbed his chin as he thought.

            “I don't know if this is something you're comfortable with, but there's this place, called Mafia Island. It's sort of a floating vacation retreat, theme park, and giant boat all mixed into one. It's neutral ground, so there won't be any danger to you while you are recovering. Also, a friend of mine runs security there. One a year there's a big traditional gathering of Mafia people. Both the big families and independents usually show up. I don't go very often, but I'm still invited. Plus they don't allow any of the families involved in drugs or human trafficking to come to Mafia Island.” Reborn offered as he sipped on an espresso. Sirina tilted her head to the side as she considered his offer.

            “Sure, sounds fun.” Sirina agreed.

            “Good. Let's get you outfitted first, and then we can go.” Reborn planned. From the living room a small 'fwip,fwip,fwip' sound started up and then drew closer. To Sirina's surprise, a tiny green helicopter the size of her hand flew into the room and landed on the counter between them. Then it turned into a chameleon.

            “Sirina, I'd like you to meet my animal partner, Leon. Leon, this is my Sky: Sirina Black.” Reborn introduced. Sirina, unused to chameleons, offered her hand to the chameleon palm up and fingers towards his face. Leon carefully climbed onto the offered hand and curled his tail around her middle finger before settling down. Sirina smiled, delighted, at the little guy. She gently began to pet along the spines on his back. Leon opened one eye to stare up at her, then closed it again. Reborn smirked a little as he gazed down at the two most important people in his life getting along so well. Pride filled him that she was his Sky, and he her Sun. Which reminded him...

            “I forgot to tell you about my flames.” He sighed, irritated with himself for forgetting such important details. “My flames are called sun flames, and are yellow or golden in color.” Reborn began to lecture, raising his own hand and calling a ball of flame into being above it. Sirina smiled at him and petted Leon as she listened. “The property of Sun flames is 'activation'. It makes for good doctors and healers. I do actually have a medical Doctor degree, but don't let that get around. I like to keep it under wraps. But it can also do other things with it. For example, I can activate a heart into going to fast and causing a heart attack. I can activate the cells into over populating and give someone cancer at any stage. As with most flames, imagination is really the limit to what flames can do. Sun flames also tend to be the most active of the flame users, and we seem to never run out of energy. Staying occupied is important for Sun Flame bearers. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to learn to sit still for even short times.” Sirina settled Leon onto her shoulder and placed her chin in her palm as he continued talking. Her elbow rested on the counter and her attention didn't waver from him at all.

            “The other elements in the Sky are Mist, Rain, Storm, and Lightning. Mist's unique ability or property is construction. Their constructs can be simple as illusions or they can even be solid if the mist is strong enough. Rain flames ability is tranquility. It's best used for calming people down or knocking them out. Storm flames ability is disintegration. That one's pretty self-explanatory. Lightning flames harden things. Usually Lightnings use it to harden themselves to be more durable to attacks. We can discuss this more in-depth later, though. I know a few places that I can get contacts in a couple of hours, and my personal tailor in this city should have enough time to whip up a couple of outfits for you.” Reborn finished, before coming around the counter and picking up Sirina. He cradled her close as he left the apartment. He put her down just outside the door so he could lock the door behind them, then picked her up once more. Sirina made a protesting noise, but Reborn ignored her complaints as he entered the elevator at the end of the long hallway. They traveled down two floors and then stepped into the front reception area. Reborn gently set Sirina on her feet for a moment, then scooped Leon off her shoulder. Reading Reborn's thoughts, Leon transformed into a wheel chair as he was lowered towards the floor. Gently Reborn picked Sirina up once more and lowered her into the chair.

            “Reborn!” Sirina squeaked indignantly. “As I've said, I can walk on my own!” She complained. Reborn gently pushed Sirina back down into the Leon-chair as she tried to stand.

            “Doctor's orders, Princess. It's not forever, just until your body finishes healing.” He chided gently. Sirina pouted up at him, and Reborn couldn't help but find the sight adorable and appealing. “For my peace of mind, then? I worry about you, Princess.” Reborn added, and Sirina sort of deflated unhappily.

            “Fine. But don't expect me to like it.” She grumbled. Reborn smirked at her, happy to have gotten his way. He was even more happy, though, that she was doing it to make him less worried and not just because the doctor said too. The next couple hours were a whirl wind of tailors, shoe craftsmen, and eye doctors. Sirina was half surprised he didn't drag her in to get her hair cut and styled, but didn't mention it aloud in case it gave him ideas. It turned out Reborn was extremely picky about clothes, shoes, and accessories. Sirina just kind of gave in after a while and let him pick out whatever he wanted. Sirina was surprised when they cycled back to the eye doctor after the shoe makers, and was presented with both a pair of glasses and a months supply of contacts. The doctor taught her how to put the contacts in, and Sirina was surprised by the clarity they provided her. Her old glasses had made it easier to see, but she'd still had to squint to make things out.

            “Next time, don't wait so long between eye exams! You should be having a visit at least once a year.” The doctor scolded Sirina as Reborn paid. Sirina blushed, but didn't feel the need to tell the Doctor that she'd never had an eye exam before. Reborn seemed to realize it though, for he scowled as they left the shop. To distract him, Sirina directed Reborn to her hotel room. Once she was in her room once more, she kept an eye on Reborn as she stood from the Leon chair. Reborn caught her watching him and mimed zipping his lips. He walked around the room carefully, inspecting it for danger. He didn't really expect to see anything dangerous, but Reborn didn't want to lose his Sky to laziness either.

Finding nothing, Reborn circled back to lean beside the door to the hallway. Sirina carefully glided across the room and gathered her things. From the closet she took a small black rolling suitcase. From a drawer next to the bed she took out a small faded pink beaded bag. In the bathroom she collected her toothbrush and other toiletries. She quickly tossed the toiletries into her beaded bag. To Reborn's surprise, all the items, even the huge shampoo and conditioner bottles, were swallowed up by the tiny round opening in the little purse. Sirina caught his baffled look and smiled mischievously.

            “Magic.” She said, before putting her arm into her tiny purse, going all the way up to her shoulder. Reborn shook off the strange happening and just accepted it as she had said: magic. After checking under the bed, Sirina declared herself almost ready to go. She quickly used the bathroom, once Reborn had checked it for threats, and then grimly sat in the shiny golden wheel chair once more. Reborn took a quick turn in the bathroom as well, and then they left to get a ride. Reborn had called a service he knew while Sirina was packing up, so the car was there before they even exited the building.  He gently picked Sirina up from the wheel chair and placed her in a seat inside the limousine. Then he lifted up the wheel chair, which turned into Leon. Carefully Reborn set Leon on his hat and entered the Limo once more. With the door closed behind them and seat belts on, they were off towards the docks where they would catch a boat to Mafia Island.

* * *

 


	2. Invasion

* * *

Despite the wheel chair, Sirina had been having a blast on Mafia Island. Reborn had even let her go on a few rides, despite his reservations. She'd had a couple tours of the jungle parts of the island via Reborn-piggy-back. She'd been able to shop for knickknacks to her hearts content, and played a bunch of carnival-style games as well. She was especially proud of the Giant stuffed owl that Reborn had won her over the course of a day. Said giant owl sat in pride of place on her bed. She'd yet to meet any of Reborn's friends yet, though.

She hadn't even met any of his colleagues, although everyone seemed to know Reborn here and be friendly with him. Or at least terrified enough to be polite. They'd gotten all sorts of special treatment whenever someone realized who Reborn was. Sirina was just happy all the attention wasn't on her. Lots of people seemed to think Sirina was one of his 'students,' and Sirina people regularly gave her pitying looks. Sirina just gave them her best puzzled look in response and then ignored the poor sods. She didn't know what kind of teacher Reborn was, and she didn't really care. He could have been Snape when she wasn’t around, and Sirina still wouldn’t have cared.

            She was just happy he was hers. Once in a while some girl would try to cozy up to Reborn and drag his attention away from her. That was when Sirina began making it a point to loop her arm through Reborn's whenever she wasn't stuck in a wheel chair. She'd also made a point of driving off the idiots who thought they could attract her Reborn. The silly man had started to look ridiculously proud of her jealousy of his time and attention. Sirina made sure to pinch him whenever he got too overbearing about it. Her jealousy over people trying to steal Reborn for her was very much a two-way street, though.      

Reborn took people paying too much attention to Sirina very seriously. She'd taken to looking the other way whenever some poor sod attracted Reborn's ire. By this point she trusted him enough to know that at least on Mafia Island he wouldn't do permanent damage to some idiot. Still, she was grateful he kept interested parties away from her. She had no interest in anyone other than Reborn. He reminded her from time to time that she really ought to meet others, because she needed a full guardian set. Sirina so far was putting the idea off. She was happy with just Reborn and felt no need for anyone else.

                Besides her free time, Sirina spent quite a lot of time in physical therapy and doctors offices. Although Doctor Shamal had originally refused to move to accommodate Reborn and Sirina’s needs, he soon found himself setting up shop more-or-less permanently on Mafia Island. This was due largely to two factors. The first and foremost: Sirina’s strange case had become very well-known in the medical community after she moved to Mafia Island. The girl herself was, thankfully, not known by the public. Healthcare professionals, however, were all in a buzz over her strange case. Shamal, and most other doctors, knew that an up-close study would be great for their own careers. The second reason also had to do with Shamals career. A second opportunity too good to pass up, in the form of Reborn’s stubbornness.

            Reborn didn’t know or trust most doctors, especially since he now knew there had been a curse involved with Sirina’s health problems. Shamal, on the other hand, had been trained by Reborn himself at times (both as a doctor and a hitman). Shamal had also worked on the Arcobaleno curse with Reborn, even if he hadn’t ultimately provided the solution. The new Sun Guardian knew Shamal would keep his mouth shut about sensitive details, and that made all the difference to his twitchy paranoid guardian instincts. So Reborn made Shamal and offer he couldn’t refuse. Reborn fronted the money for Shamal to get a permanent office of his own, either in the pre-existing hospital or his own clinic. He didn’t even care if Shamal never treated anyone but females – the reason Shamal had previously been unable to get a loan to start up his own business before. Apparently most of the people he could get loans from found treating females-only in a regular doctor’s office a lawsuit waiting to happen. Especially with Shamal’s record with previous sexual harassment lawsuits. Regardless of his reasons, though, Shamal shortly set up shop on Mafia Island, and Sirina was his first and best ‘customer.’

            Reborn and Sirina were just heading from her most recent physical therapy session at Shamal’s office, when the entire island shook violently. Sirina went from sitting in her wheelchair somewhat docilely (she was starting to get used to the infernal thing), to in Reborn’s arms before she’d finished registering the first tremor. Thankfully the tremor shuddered to nothingness shortly after. Unfortunately the entire island also stopped it’s forward movement in the water. It was a bit strange after being used to the motion of the island for several months. Reborn began cursing under his breath in Italian and several other languages as he gently set Sirina back into the chair once more. Ignoring his overprotective tendencies, Sirina immediately stood on her feet once more.

            “We can move faster and it will be easier for you to protect me if I can move on my own.” Sirina stated flatly when Reborn narrowed his eyes at her. “Besides,” she added somewhat tartly “you may want your favorite Leon-gun or something.” Their stare-off ended shortly as a loud siren wailed out over the island. Sirina tensed, but her guardian seemed to relax all at once. “Reborn?” She questioned.

            “I forgot we were due for the annual raid on the island…” Reborn mused thoughtfully, ushering her back to her wheel chair. Sirina frowned, but allowed him to seat her once more. “You might actually enjoy watching.” He added as he began pushing Sirina’s chair towards the beach. As he pushed the chair, Reborn explained to Sirina about the yearly raid. If he conveniently forgot to mention that two of his fellow ex-Arcobaleno were involved in the raid every year, no one else was there to inform Sirina.

* * *

Despite his seeming capitulation to Sirina’s refusal of trying to find guardians, Reborn had a plan. Granted it was a spur-of-the-moment plan, but a plan nonetheless. So far he’d refrained from introducing Sirina to Colonello because he wanted the man for Sirina’s cloud guardian. If Reborn had to share his Sky with anyone, his first choice would be his fellow ex-Arcobaleno. Men (and women) he’d worked with before and (mostly) trusted. Not to mention the strongest protectors he could find for his Sky. He preferred Colonello or Fon as his second…

            “ _But even the Lackey is better than some weak idiot I don’t know and can’t trust to take care of Sirina properly…”_ he thought as they finally reached the beach. Sirina breathed in sharply when she saw the mass of humanity fighting it out on the beach. Reborn grinned, his chaos meter charging its batteries as he looked out over the writhing mass of bodies and flames. Three figures stood out above the rest, one of them literally. He felt amusement as Sirina’ jaw dropped.

            “Is that a _GIANT OCTOPUS_?!” Sirina exclaimed. Sirina seemed to think about her words for a moment and then “You know…that really shouldn’t surprise me so much. I did go to a school with a giant squid in the lake… Maybe it’s because it’s a giant _fighting_ octopus?” The two of them watched the battle through to the end. Reborn made it a point to shoot anyone who came close to them with prejudice. When most of the invaders had been cuffed and dragged off to cells. Only the three powerful figures remained under Reborn and Sirina’s gaze. Just then one of the figures looked up.

            “What are you doing here, Kora?!” Colonello exclaimed, momentarily distracted from Skull who used the opportunity to escape from Colonello’s grasp. Purple flames flared around the cloud’s feet as he sped over to Reborn. From the corner of his eye, Reborn saw Sirina’s head tilt to the side.

            “Purple? I don’t remember you mentioning purple flames before, Reborn.” Sirina commented idly. Skull, who was within hearing range by that point, gave Reborn his biggest and most pouty look.

            “You didn’t tell your newest student about the great Skull-sama and his most awesome flames, Sempai?!” Skull wailed, crying false tears. Reborn rolled his eyes. It wasn’t often Reborn forgot something, but it always came back around to annoy him later.

            “My apologies, my Sky.” Reborn drawled, enjoying the look on Skull’s face as well as Colonello’s as he finally made it over to them.

            “Your Sky?!” both men exclaimed at the same time.

            “Cloud flames are the purple flames like you just saw. Their property is propagation. For example, Skull just used his flames to increase his speed.” Reborn continued, ignoring both men.

            “Don’t ignore me, Kora!” Colonello yelled. Reborn continued to ignore their exclamations, and reveled in their irritation.

            “These two are Skull, and Colonello who has rain flames. We were colleagues, of a sort, under the Arcobaleno course. You remember me telling you about that, yes?” Reborn added cheerfully, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. His wonderful sky, seeing his smirk, sighed at him.

            “Troll.” She accused, eyes laughing. “And yes, I remember. It’s nice to meet both of you. I’m Sirina Potter-Black. I’ve been waiting to meet some of Reborn’s friends.” Sirina grinned at the two men as she offered her hand. Colonello took the woman’s hand easily and kissed the air above it.

            “I feel sorry for your other guardians, having to work with him.” Colonello informed her with a grin of his own. Slightly behind him now, Skull nodded emphatically. Sirina blinked.

            “I don’t have any other guardians. But if I did, I would expect all of my guardians to get along and treat each other well regardless of their personal feelings about each other. My guardians are my family, and that makes them family to each other.” Sirina replied calmly. Reborn suspected neither of the two men heard anything after she admitted to not having guardians, though. For they immediately turned to Reborn accusingly.

            “You have a Sky powerful enough to bond with one of us, and with openings for guardians, and you didn’t tell us?!” Colonello accused.

            “Skull-sama thought Reborn-sempai could be trusted!” Skull added dramatically in the background. “Reborn is a traitor to us!” He added with more fake tears. Reborn rolled his eyes at his overdramatic friends. Beside him, Sirina went very still. A feeling of foreboding shot through him just as his Sky spoke in a chilly voice.

* * *

“ ** _Who I do or do not accept as guardians is no one else’s choice but my own. Furthermore, Reborn probably didn’t call you about seeing if we could bond because I am not looking for other guardians. In other words, he was respecting my wishes about my person. Something I expect from everyone I deal with, let alone from my family._** ” Sirina growled, her eyes flashing. Both men started and Skull actually backed up a step. She felt the guilt that these men thought less of Reborn because of her decisions, but she wasn’t going to let them get away with either defaming Reborn or implying she didn’t make her own choices.

“Easy, Sirina. They were just trying to tease me; not imply I am a bad guardian or you a bad sky.” Reborn assured.

            “Right, sorry. We ex-Arcobaleno tease each other pretty hardcore, so someone who’s never seen us together sometimes get the wrong impression. We didn’t mean to upset you.” Skull apologized. Colonello bowed his head towards her.

            “We really didn’t, Kora. Sorry if it seemed like we were putting you or Reborn down.” Colonello apologized easily. Sirina looked to Reborn, who nodded at her gently. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

            “Ah, I apologize also. For jumping to conclusions, I mean.” Sirina offered softly. She stayed looking down at her lap, feeling a bit overwhelmed and worked up still.

            “Can I ask why you don’t want other guardians?” Colonello spoke up, breaking the semi-awkward silence. Sirina smiled shyly at him, looking up from under her lashes.

“I don’t mind.” She assured. “Part of it is because this is all very new to me. Before I met Reborn, I was a civilian. I’m still adjusting to the idea of the Mafia, Flames, and Guardians. Another is because of where I come from. The society I live in…a soul bond, like that of flames, is considered a marriage. While they do have marriages of more than one person, they are rather rare and usually formed accidentally under difficult circumstances.” Sirina admitted, blushing and looking down to her lap again. She knew Reborn had been wondering why she kept refusing to even think about other guardians. Sirina just hadn’t been able to admit to him that their bond was a marriage as far as she was concerned, Accidental or not.

“You agreed to attempt bonding with someone, even knowing you would be the only guardian?” Colonello asked in surprise. When Sirina glanced at Reborn from the corner of her eyes, curious how he would respond, she noted that he had his fedora tilted down over his face slightly.

“No. I was previously unaware of the reason she did not want other guardians. Also, our bonding was an accident. I was chaos chasing and Sirina was unconscious when we met.” Reborn admitted to his friends. Sirina’s hands tightened in her lap. She knew it, he was angry. She saw Reborn looking at her from the corners of his own eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He asked her softly. She flushed and closed her eyes.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I … you weren’t even looking at me for your version of a flame bond, let alone a marriage.” She wrung her hands together in her lap. “And you’ve shown no romantic inclination towards me, just protectiveness. I didn’t want… I don’t want you to feel like you have to treat this bond like a marriage just because I do.” She added, speaking just above whispering.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that 'Kora' can mean either "hey" or "maggot", and I love playing with what meaning he uses when he's speaking. :) This wasn't where I'd planned to end this chapter...but I wanted to post this today instead of waiting to write the next bit. Some of you caught that I forgot to add cloud flames in the explanation...that was honestly an accident. It worked out, in the end, though. At least, I think so. Thank you to all those who pointed out my mistake to me. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Wingzrooke

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this story kicking around in my archive (unposted), and liked it so much I decided to share it. I'm not sure if I will add more, because I sort of stopped writing in the middle of the next chapter, but I really like what I have so I hope you enjoyed it as well. I'd love to hear some ideas about where you all think it should go from here, if you're interested. :)


End file.
